Everlasting song
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Aku tahu kau akan datang menyelamatkanku..." Kata Indonesia, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. "Tidak, aku tak menyelamatkanmu...aku menyelamatkan kalian, berdua." Balas Netherlands , meletakan tangannya di atas perut Indonesia. MPREG.


**Title: **Everlasting song

**Pair: **NetheNesia (Netherlands/Indonesia)

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **"Aku tahu kau akan datang menyelamatkanku..." Kata Indonesia, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. "Tidak, aku tak menyelamatkanmu...aku menyelamatkan kalian, berdua." Balas Netherlands , meletakan tangannya di atas perut Indonesia. MPREG.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, OC, Boy's Love, MPREG.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Semua ini salah."

Sunyi.

"Semua ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka..."

Masih tetap sunyi.

Bukan inilah yang di harapkan oleh sebuah negara kepulauan besar di Asia Tenggara. Bukan sebuah peperangan merebutkan diri beserta kekayaannya yang dia inginkan, yang dia inginkan hanyalah sebuah pengakuan sebagai negara besar nan merdeka, itu saja...

Tapi mengapa semua negara-negara kuat itu malah membuatnya menjadi lebih kompleks?

"Ini juga bukan keinginanku..."

Netherlands tak mau mengakui kalau sebenarnya dialah yang memulai semua ini. Semua konflik dan perdebatan yang terjadi mengenai Indonesia di sebabkan olehnya, karena Netherlands terlalu protektif dan cenderung ingin memiliki Indonesia sendirian.

Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan dari keegoisannya itu? Negara kecil tersayang yang dia besarkan sejak kecil terluka, dan sekarang Japan memberi tanda akan menginvasi Indonesia karena Netherlands kalah perang dengannya.

Indonesia memilih untuk pasrah. Dari dahulu dia selalu pasrah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya di kemudian hari, karena dia percaya dengan Netherlands... dia sangat percaya dengan pemuda asing itu.

Hari ini, di dalam kegelapan ruangan kamar... Netherlands dan Indonesia sama-sama terbaring di atas tempat tidur, tanpa sehelai benang pun di antara mereka. Dada mereka kembang-kempis, mencoba untuk menangkap udara yang sempat terlupakan...

"Dia---dia akan datang," Indonesia sedikit meringis, badan bagian bawahnya sedikit ngilu dan sakit, Netherlands benar-benar sangat mendominasi ketika masuk dalam urusan bercinta... "Dan kau harus pergi..."

Netherlands memeluk Indonesia dari belakang, kedua tangan besarnya melingkar di pinggang pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Dia tertawa, namun tawanya dengan cepat menghilang di telan udara.

"Aku tahu..." Netherlands menempatkan dagunya di pundak Indonesia, menanam ciuman kecil di lehernya. "Tapi aku tak mau pergi dari sisimu..."

Indonesia ingin sekali berkata _'Aku juga tak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku'_, namun itu sama saja dengan membohongi kenyataan yang ada. Netherlands akan pergi secara tak terhormat ketika Japan beserta dengan pasukannya datang untuk mengambil apa yang telah mereka menangkan.

Setitik air mata kecil jatuh dari pinggir mata Indonesia, Netherlands menjilat air mata itu dari wajah Indonesia dengan lembut, lalu berkata...

"Jangan menangis, Nesia."

Tapi Indonesia tetap menangis sepanjang malam, Netherlands hanya bisa diam membisu dengan kedua tangan yang masih melingkar di tubuhnya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya mereka berpegangan tangan, merasakan sentuhan lembut di kulit masing-masing... karena mereka tak akan merasakannya lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Dasar brengsek! Keparat! Pergi kau ke Neraka jahanam!!"

Teriakan Netherlands membahana, ia pun di hadiahi pukulan menggunakan ganggang senjata oleh salah seorang prajurit Japan yang menahan seluruh tubuhnya untuk menjangkau Indonesia yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Netherlands," Japan berdiri tegak di samping Indonesia, kedua tangan Indonesia terikat dengan rantai besi, kedua matanya pun di tutup menggunakan kain hitam. "Kau sudah kalah. Indonesia sekarang berada di bawah kekuasaanku."

Netherlands memuntahkan darah dan salah satu giginya yang copot karena kena hantaman senjata ke tanah, "Diam kau! Aku akan mengambil Nesia kembali darimu, kau tak berhak menguasainya! Dia milikku!"

Indonesia sedikit merinding mendengar kata terakhir yang Netherlands ucapkan, ya... dia memang miliknya. Dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya... tanpa ia sadari, kain penutup matanya menjadi basah karena air mata.

Japan menyeringai melihat salah satu negara asing yang berhasil dia kalahkan setelah Russia... ia telah berhasil meneror negara-negara barat yang dia anggap menghalangi jalannya untuk menjadi negara nomor satu.

"Soal itu akan kita lihat nanti, Netherlands," Japan menyuruh beberapa prajuritnya untuk menarik tubuh Netherlands yang penuh dengan luka untuk masuk kedalam kapal terbang yang telah menunggu di lapangan. "Jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku."

Netherlands memberontak mendengar cemoohan Japan, tapi dengan cepat dia di tahan dan di hajar lagi oleh para prajurit Japan. Mereka membawanya masuk kedalam kapal terbang untuk membawanya kembali ke negaranya secara paksa.

"Ayo, Indonesia," Japan menarik rantai besi Indonesia, mengiringnya untuk ikut dengannya. "Kau dan pemimpinmu mempunyai banyak tugas yang harus di lakukan untuk ku." Senyuman ramah muncul di wajah Japan.

Indonesia mengeritkan gigi, ingin sekali rasanya dia meludahi orang biadab ini! Tapi...hal itu tak akan membuat semuanya menjadi normal kembali bukan? Pemberontakan dirinya tak akan mengembalikan Netherlands kepadanya, iya bukan?

Indonesia pun hanya bisa menunduk, bagaikan anjing kecil yang kehilangan tuannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Indonesia jatuh sakit beberapa minggu setelah kepergian Netherlands.

Para petinggi negara dan tentaranya khawatir, kondisi Indonesia tak kunjung membaik hari demi hari... Indonesia yang memang sudah terluka dengan kekalahan Netherlands kini semakin terluka tatkala harus melihat rakyat negerinya menderita menjadi budak negara Imperialis tersebut.

"Indonesia," salah seorang pelayan rumah mencoba untuk membantu Indonesia yang sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam tong sampah, pemuda malang itu telah mengalami hal seperti itu sejak 3 minggu lalu. "Kau sebaiknya menemui dokter..."

Indonesia tak menjawabnya. Masih sibuk memuntahkan bekas makan malamnya.

Indonesia kini tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah kota, rumah itu memiliki perabotan yang lengkap, dan beberapa pembantu milik Indonesia sudah di persiapkan di sana.

Indonesia memang tinggal di sana, tapi dia tak dapat keluar dari sana. Japan memegang kunci rumah itu, dia tak di perkenankan untuk pergi keluar kecuali untuk datang ke rapat, menemui para petinggi negara, dan di ajak melihat kesengsaraan warganya oleh Japan.

Japan paling sering mengajaknya untuk melakukan hal nomor 3 dari semua itu. Japan paling senang melihat wajah kusam dan pucat Indonesia ketika dia menyiksa para warganya.

"Tak---tak perlu repot-repot," setelah dianggap selesai, Indonesia menaikan wajahnya dari tong sampah, lalu mengelap mulutnya menggunakan lengan kemeja putihnya. "Toh aku tak ingin hidup lebih lama lagi..."

Indonesia selalu berkata ingin mengakhiri hidupnya daripada harus melihat kekejaman Japan kepada negaranya, tapi dia tak dapat melakukan hal itu. Belum waktunya dia untuk mati, walaupun Indonesia telah melakukan banyak percobaan bunuh diri.

Japan menertawainya, menghina kelemahan dan kebodohan dirinya, "Kau itu terlalu lama berlindung di bawah Netherlands, sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi ketika dia tak ada." Ucap Japan ketika dia datang mengunjungi Indonesia. Dan mendapati Indonesia tengah memuntahkan makanannya lagi.

Indonesia lagi-lagi tak kuasa untuk membalas perkataan kejam Japan.

Setelah lebih dari 5 minggu sakit-sakitan, Japan akhirnya menyuruh seorang dokter untuk memeriksa Indonesia. Tentunya dia tak ingin Indonesia mati semudah ini, bukan?

Dan Japan sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Indonesia di vonis tengah hamil 3 bulan kala itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Ternyata selain menjadi jajahan Netherlands kau juga menjadi '_barang pelampiasan_' nya, ya?"

"Diam kau."

Indonesia berdiri menghadap jendela ruang tamunya, di luar sana sudah gelap; matahari telah terbenam seutuhnya sesaat setelah dokter yang memeriksanya pergi.

Kedua pundak Japan menaik, dia tertawa kecil. "Kau boleh menyangkalnya... tapi '_benda_' yang di dalam tubuhmu itu adalah buktinya." Kedua mata hitamnya terlihat begitu menusuk sekali.

Indonesia meringis kesal, "Jika kau tak ada kepentingan lain, tolong segera pergi dari sini." Muak betul rasanya harus berurusan dengan Japan lama-lama.

Japan berhenti tertawa, raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius sekarang. "...Baiklah, terserah padamu saja, Indonesia. Ku peringatkan padamu, sebaiknya kau membunuh anak itu sebelum dia benar-benar lahir, kau tentu tak akan tega untuk melihatnya menderita bukan? Lahir dan besar di dalam kekacauan yang kau dan Netherlands buat..."

Apa-apaan ini? Japan mencoba untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah? Menghasutnya untuk membunuh anak yang dia kandung? Dia tak akan berhasil melakukannya.

"Ku bilang...pergi!" Indonesia mengancungkan mulut senjata laras pendek miliknya yang selalu berada di balik bajunya, Japan mundur selangkah melihat Indonesia membidikan senjatanya tepat ke arahnya. Walaupun dia tahu Indonesia tak akan membunuhnya, tapi dia masih bisa untuk melukainya.

"Baik... sesukamu sajalah." Japan mengundurkan diri dari ruangan, dengan perlahan dia membuka dan menutup pintu kembali...

Indonesia menurunkan senjatanya, dia kembali menatap langit malam melalui jendela... dan mulai memikirkan nasibnya kelak, nasib anaknya...

Sementara itu di luar, Japan bergegas pergi ditemani salah seorang penasehatnya. "Kau tentu tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, iya bukan?" tanya sang penasehat, berusaha untuk mengikuti langkah tuan besarnya yang cepat.

"Kau mau mengingatkanku jika anak Netherlands keparat itu lahir nanti, maka kekuasaanku akan mati dengan seketika? Lalu Netherlands dapat mengklaim Indonesia adalah miliknya kembali? Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah tahu betul akan hal itu." Geram Japan.

"Sebaiknya kita membunuh Indonesia secepat mungkin, tuan," Sang penasehat memberikan usulnya. "Semakin cepat semakin baik, sebelum anak itu lahir..."

"Tidak, tidak," Japan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita akan membiarkan anak itu untuk lahir... barulah pada saat itu kita membunuhnya. Aku ingin melihat reaksi Indonesia ketika kita melakukannya."

Seringai tajam tertarik dari sudut bibir Japan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Indonesia tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih.

Di sanalah dia, terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurnya. Bahagiakah dia? Tentu, mempunyai seorang anak sama sekali tak terlintas di benaknya. Apalagi itu adalah anaknya Netherlands... sedihkah dia? Ya, karena Netherlands tak mengetahuinya.

Dan takutkah dia? Sangat. Pada awalnya, ketakutan terbesarnya ialah dirinya di bunuh di negaranya sendiri. Tapi sekarang, ketakutan terbesarnya ialah anaknya yang di bunuh nanti...

Dia sudah tak perduli lagi dengan keselamatan dirinya sendiri, yang paling utama saat ini adalah keselamatan anaknya... yang tengah mennunggu, tumbuh dengan tenang di dalam tubuhnya.

Indonesia menaruh telapak tangannya di atas perutnya yang masih datar, lalu mulai mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir... aku tak akan membiarkan mereka untuk melukaimu, tak akan...tak akan pernah..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Indonesia akhirnya menemukan sebuah jalan untuk memberitahukan Netherlands tentang kondisinya.

Ternyata suami dari salah seorang pelayan miliknya adalah seorang penerbang. Dan tujuannya pada saat itu adalah Germany, tempat Netherlands sangatlah dekat jika di jangkau lewat Germany.

"Tolong berikan surat ini kepadanya." di malam keberangkatan, Indonesia memberikan sebuah amplop kepada sang pilot. Tentu beserta dengan bayaran yang dia minta, 2 buah batangan emas.

Indonesia melihat pesawat terbang dengan pilot yang membawa suratnya lepas landas, pergi menjauhinya... di dalam hati dia sangatlah berharap surat itu dapat sampai ke tangan Netherlands....

Diam-diam dia juga berharap Netherlands akan menyelamatkannya, tidak sekarang, namun suatu saat nanti...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Netherlands, tolong jangan siksa dirimu lebih dari ini..."

Luxembourg merinding saat melihat Netherlands sedang berusaha untuk berjalan kembali menggunakan dua buah pegangan kayu yang menancap di lantai, dia berusaha untuk berjalan sambil bertopang kepada dua pegangan kayu tersebut.

Namun sayangnya dia selalu gagal, dan terjatuh tepat di pertengahan jalan.

"Tolong hentikan..." pinta Luxembourg sambil membantu Netherlands untuk berdiri dan membawanya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Remaja muda tanggung yang doyan minum minuman keras itu tak mampu berkata-kata saat melihat kakaknya di bawa pulang oleh tentara Japan, kondisinya mengenaskan, kedua kakinya pendarahan, dan seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka...

"Tidak...tidak, aku harus bisa...aku tahu Nesia merana di sana, aku harus bisa berjalan kembali..." Netherlands berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, tapi Luxembourg langsung menahannya melakukan hal itu.

"Netherlands, saat ini tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan! Lebih baik kau menyembuhkan seluruh lukamu dulu!" Luxembourg mencengkram lengan Netherlands dengan kuat, memaksa kakaknya untuk menatapnya secara langsung.

Luxembourg sangat tahu kalau Netherlands benar-benar sayang kepada negara jajahannya itu, pasti sangatlah berat baginya untuk kehilangan negara kepulauan itu dengan cara seperti ini...

"Netherlands! Netherlands!"

Tiba-tiba sahutan Belgium terdengar dari luar, Luxembourg dan Netherlands dapat mendengar langkah kaki cepat Belgium yang semakin dekat... gadis itu membuka pintu secara kasar, dia langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil menyender di figura pintu.

"Ada apa, Belgie?" tanya Netherlands, bingung.

Belgium menunjukan sebuah amplop surat kecil berwarna putih di tangan kirinya. "Indonesia...Indonesia mengirim sebuah surat untukmu."

Kedua mata hijau Netherlands membesar, surat yang berada di tangan adik perempuannya... adalah surat yang di kirim oleh Indonesia? Tapi...tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa?! Japan tak akan membiarkan Indonesia mengontak dirinya dalam cara apapun!

Belgium memberikan surat itu kepada Netherlands, Netherlands buru-buru membuka amplopnya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Surat itu di tulis dalam bahasa Indonesia, Belgium dan Luxembourg tentu tak mengerti apa artinya. Netherlands lalu mulai membacanya...

'_Dear Nethere, apakah kau baik-baik saja di sana? Apakah kau terluka? Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu dan kedua adikmu? Sekedar informasi kecil untukmu... aku baik-baik saja di sini, Kecuali negaraku... Japan merusak semuanya, dia memperbudak, dan mengancam jiwa para wargaku._'

Netherlands merasa perutnya panas ketika membaca paragraf pertama dari surat itu, dugaannya memang tepat...Indonesia merana di sana... Netherlands lalu meneruskan membaca isi surat itu.

'_Nethere... kau perlu tahu akan sesuatu... mungkin kau tak akan mempercayainya, tapi kau harus tahu..._'

Netherlands sempat menahan nafas, apa yang Indonesia coba beritahukan kepadanya? apakah ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi?

'_Aku mengandung anakmu, Nethere..._'

Netherlands jatuh diam.

'_Jadi, tolong kami berdua..._'

Tulisan Indonesia dalam surat itu sedikit tak terbaca karena luntur terkena tetesan air. Atau lebih tepatnya tetesan air mata. Netherlands melipat surat itu seperti sedia kala, dan menekannya tepat ke dadanya.

Belgium dan Luxembourg menunggu reaksi Netherlands, mereka berdua benar-benar di kerubungi ketegangan.

kedua mata Netherlands yang tadinya sendu kini menjadi tajam, sinar mata hijaunya terlihat kembali. Harapan dan semangatnya timbul kembali.

"Belgie, Luxie," Netherlands memanggil kedua adiknya. Belgium dan Luxembourg siap di tempat. "Aku ingin kalian mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang ada, suruh mereka bersiap-siap..."

"Untuk apa, Netherlands?" tanya Belgium dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku akan kembali," jawab Netherlands dengan anteng. "Tapi aku akan menyembuhkan seluruh luka ku terlebih dahulu..." kedua alis matanya berderit, mungkin sekarang dia tak dapat melakukan apapun... tapi nanti, nanti... dia bisa melakukannya.

Demi negara yang dia cintai, dan masa depan yang cerah bagi anaknya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Hidup Indonesia seperti sebuah bom waktu. Kapan saja dapat meledak, dan menghancurkan semua hal indah yang dia jaga selama ini...

3 bulan... 4 bulan... berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada kabar maupun balasan dari Netherlands. Apa jangan-jangan surat yang dia kirim tak sampai kepadanya? tapi pelayannya berkata kalau suaminya berhasil memberikan surat itu kepada salah satu adik Netherlands, mungkinkah dia berbohong?

Indonesia kembali jatuh pasrah. Setiap hari dia selalu menunggu kedatangan Netherlands yang akan menyelamatkannya... harapannya tak pernah luntur.

"Ah," Indonesia terengah sedikit saat merasakan tendangan kecil dari perutnya yang besar, kehamilannya telah masuk bulan ke 6, diapun mengurung diri di kamar karena takut semua orang akan bertanya tentang tubuhnya yang '_membengkak_'.

Japan juga hampir tak pernah mengunjunginya lagi, suatu hal yang sangat di syukuri oleh Indonesia. Dia tak lagi merenung sambil mencari cara untuk bunuh diri, sekarang dia lebih menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Tadinya Indonesia tak sudi memakan makanan yang di beli menggunakan uang hasil kerja paksa warganya dari Japan, tapi demi kesehatan bayi yang dia kandung, Indonesia melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.

Baju seragam yang biasa dia pakai juga tak mungkin lagi dia kenakan, maka para pelayan membuatkannya baju yang agak besaran sedikit untuk dia pakai... walaupun hasilnya Indonesia jadi nampak seperti perempuan jika dilihat dari jauh.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan papa-mu, ya?" Indonesia megusap perutnya, mendapatkan salam balik sebuah gerakan kecil dari dalam sana. "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya..."

Tak lama lagi, Indonesia, tak lama lagi...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Indonesia terbangun oleh suara letusan senjata api. Dia langsung bangun dari atas tempat tidurnya dan buru-buru memakai kemeja dan celana, lalu melihat situasi di sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang...?!" jendela kamarnya pecah terkena sambaran peluru entah darimana, suara deru senjata mesin menggema dari depan rumahnya. Ketika dia mau melihat situasi di luar melalui jendelanya yang pecah, lagi-lagi ada sambaran peluru datang. Untung saja Indonesia memiliki refleks yang bagus, dia langsung merunduk kebawah.

Dia mendengar teriakan beberapa orang pemuda dalam bahasa Jepang, mereka seperti sedang berteriak meminta tolong. Apakah terjadi sebuah kudeta? Kalau iya terjadi, ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi Indonesia untuk lari.

Tapi ketika dia meraih ganggang pintu kamarnya, dia sadar kalau pintunya terkunci. "Apa!? Siapa yang---hei!!" Indonesia tak tahu kalau ternyata dia di kunci dari luar, dia menggedor-gedor pintu, meminta tolong kepada siapapun untuk membuka pintunya.

Merasa tak berguna, Indonesia menjauhi pintu kamar dan kembali bersembunyi di bawah meja. Dia bisa lari melalui jendela, tapi dengan kondisi perang senjata panas di luar sana, sangat besar kemungkinan dia dapat terluka.

Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Lagipula apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini? siapa yang telah mengurungnya?! Indonesia berteriak ketika suara senapan mesin menggelegar kembali, dan peluru panas berderet menerjang tembok kamarnya.

Seseorang benar-benar sedang mencoba untuk membunuhnya... atau berperang di luar kendali, setidaknya.

Indonesia kembali di kagetkan tatkala mendengar suara ganggang pintunya sedang di putar oleh seseorang dari luar. Indonesia sudah bersiap-siap untuk yang terburuk, dia duduk meringkuk semakin dalam ke bawah pojok meja, kedua tangannya melingkar protektif di sekitar perutnya.

Pintu kamar Indonesia roboh dalam waktu beberapa detik oleh tendangan seseorang. Indonesia menutup kedua matanya, tahu kalau hidupnya benar-benar terancam saat ini...

Sampai dia mendengar suara itu...

"Nesia?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kedua mata Indonesia terbalak, dia mendengar suara Netherlands!

Dan Netherlands lah yang muncul dari luar pintu kamarnya. Dia mengenakan seragam tentara berwarna hitam, di tangannya terdapat senjata laras panjang. Kedua mata hijaunya menerawang ke seluruh kamar Indonesia, mencari sang pemilik.

"Ne...Nethere!!?" teriak Indonesia dari bawah meja. Netherlands mendengar suara itu, dia langsung membalik meja yang menjadi tempat berlindung indonesia untuk menunjukan sosok pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan wajah kaget, sebelum mendekatkan tubuh masing-masing kedalam pelukan erat. Indonesia merasakan air matanya pecah di atas pundak Netherlands, jari-jemari tangannya mencengkram erat tubuh Netherlands.

"K—kau kembali..." bisik Indonesia dengan lirih. Senyuman lega muncul di wajahnya. "Kukira aku tak akan pernah lagi melihatmu..."

"Tentu saja aku kembali, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendirian." Netherlands mencium kepala Indonesia, kedua tangannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan kulit hitam memeluk tubuh Indonesia dengan erat.

Sebuah bom kecil meledak tepat di dekat kamar Indonesia, membuat tembok kamar roboh sebelah. Netherlands melepaskan Indonesia, dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dengannya.

"Ayo, Nesia! Anak buahku tak dapat menahan serangan lebih lama lagi!" dia menarik Indonesia untuk pergi keluar melalui pintu belakang, dimana ada sebuah mobil menunggu mereka berdua.

Saat mereka berdua telah aman di dalam mobil itu, Indonesia melihat kejadian sesungguhnya yang terjadi tepat di depan rumahnya...

Prajurit milik Japan sedang berusaha untuk menghancurkan rumahnya, sedangkan prajurti Netherlands menggunakan senjata berat mereka mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka. Jadi inilah yang terjadi... Indonesia memang sengaja di kurung di dalam kamarnya, sementara prajurit Japan menembakinya dari luar.

Rencana yang cukup licik...

"Dasar bedebah." Hanya itulah komentar yang keluar dari mulut Indonesia.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Beri aku sebuah alasan untuk tak menembak kepalamu saat ini."

Netherlands menaikan senjata laras panjang miliknya tepat ke kepala Japan, yang kini bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya dengan kondisi lemah tak berdaya.

Invasi tentara Netherlands yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Japan kalah karena dia tak memiliki persiapan. Netherlands menampakan senyuman ramah di wajahnya, sama seperti Japan ketika dia memisahkan dirinya dengan Indonesia.

Japan mengeram kesal, sebelum dia meludahi sepatu Netherlands.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya." Netherlands menarik pelatuk senjatanya, bersiap untuk menembak kepala Japan. Tapi Indonesia menghentikannya dengan menurunkan senjatanya ke tanah. Netherlands menatapnya dengan wajah bingung, mengapa Indonesia menahannya...?

"Dia tak pantas mati di tanganmu, Nethere," ucap Indonesia dengan nada datar. "Lagi pula aku tak ingin dia mati semudah ini... mengapa kau tak memberikannya kepada para pemuda ku? Mereka akan sangat senang menerima kehadirannya..." sakrasme benar-benar terasa sangat kental dalam perkataan Indonesia.

Netherlands menyeringai, dia menarik senjatanya kembali. Dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyeret Japan beserta petinggi-petingginya untuk di serahkan kepada para pemuda Indonesia yang berada di tengah kota, mereka sedang melakukan pemberontakan disana.

Tersisalah mereka berdua, di dalam sebuah hutan gelap. Tempat dimana pasukan Netherlands datang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerang Japan yang tak siaga.

Netherlands melepas jaket hitam miliknya dan menaruhnya di atas pundak Indonesia, dan sekali lagi memberikannya pelukan erat.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang menyelamatkanku..." kata Indonesia, dia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya lepas dari sangkar besi yang telah mengurungnya.

"Tidak..." Netherlands kembali melepas Indonesia, lalu menengok kebawah di antara mereka. "Kalian. Aku datang menyelamatkan _kalian_."

Indonesia tertawa kecil, diapun menarik tangan Netherlands dan menempatkannya tepat di atas perut Indonesia, merasakan gerakan kecil menyambutnya. Seakan-akan telah mengetahui kalau itu adalah tangan dari salah satu...ayahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Indonesia memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Netherlands.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Nesia, Nesia!"

Netherlands memanggil Indonesia dengan panggilan sayangnya, Indonesia mendengus kesal karena merasa terusik dari pekerjaannya. Dia sedang mengurusi laporan yang Netherlands buat barusan, tapi dia Netherlands juga yang menganggunya!

"Apa, Netherlands?!" bentak Indonesia, sebenarnya dia tak berniat untuk membentak, tapi memang suaranya saja seperti itu. "Kau tak melihatku sibuk apa? Kau yang memberiku tugas, kau juga yang merecoki ku!"

Netherlands malah tersenyum nakal melihat Indonesia marah-marah. "Apa kau melihat Indie? Kurasa dia masuk kemari tadi...." menghiraukan gertakan Indonesia, dia masuk kedalam ruangan kerja. Dan mulai mengelilingi ruangan kecil itu, mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting...

Indonesia diam saja, membiarkan Netherlands untuk mencari apa yang dia cari. senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh, kurasa dia tak ada di sini, Nesia," Netherlands memasang wajah kecewa, saat dia berhenti tepat di samping pintu lemari pakaian. "Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya di ruangan lain...."

Netherlands dengan gerakan cepat membuka pintu lemari itu, dimana di dalamnya ada seorang gadis kecil yang langsung berteriak tinggi mendapati dirinya di tangkap oleh Netherlands.

"Papa! Papa! Hentikan! Hahaha!" gadis itu mulai berteriak lagi tatkala Netherlands mulai memutar-mutar tubuhnya di udara, rambut hitam bergelombang panjang miliknya terurai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hey, hey, cukup." Indonesia ikut tertawa melihat kejadian itu, dia menyuruh Netherlands untuk menurunkan puteri mereka sebelum dia menjadi sakit karena terlalu banyak di putar di udara.

"Siapa bilang aku tak dapat menemukanmu, _Prinses_! Aku selalu dapat menemukanmu!" Netherlands mendaratkan gadis itu ke lantai, dan mulai mengelitiki tubuh mungilnya sampai dia tertawa nangis.

Indonesia menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan Netherlands dan puteri kecil mereka, Indische, entah Netherlands mendapatkan nama itu darimana. Tapi terdengar imut di telinga mereka berdua.

Indie mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Indonesia, dia melingkar di bawah kakinya. "Ayah, apakah kau juga tak bisa bersembunyi dari papa? Apakah papa selalu menemukanmu juga?" kedua mata hijau besar gadis itu membulat, membuat Indonesia kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, sayang," Indonesia mengangkat Indie, menggendongnya dengan lembut. "Dia selalu menemukanku, dan menyelamatkanku dari bahaya..." Indonesia sedikit melirik ke arah Netherlands.

Netherlands menyeringai, lalu dia memeluk Indonesia yang masih membawa Indie di tangannya, memeluk keluarga kecilnya dengan erat, tak akan pernah lagi melepaskan mereka.

Dia pernah hampir kehilangan mereka berdua, dan itu bukanlah satu hal yang ingin Netherlands ulangi lagi seumur hidupnya.

Kini tak ada lagi rasa khawatir menghantui mereka berdua, ya mungkin hanya rasa khawatir tentang membesarkan Indie yang mulai memperlihatkan sifat bengal yang menurun dari salah satu diantara mereka berdua..

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode Author: **"Everlasting song ~Japanese edit~", **_**by: FictionJunction ASUKA**_ ~Elementar Gerad~)

**MATTGASM:** .... oke, saya akan bunuh diri duluan sebelum anda sekalian membunuh saya... *jatohin diri ke dalem jurang* Thanks for reading, live long and prosper...

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Everlasting Song_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _FictionJunction ASUKA_ untuk _Insert song _dari _Elementar Gerad_.


End file.
